Naughty B'Day
by Hagi.Oh.Hagi
Summary: FF ini Spesial buat memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Makanae EXO K yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Oh SeHun jadi silahkan baca ! :D *nyengir gak jelas* SeKai/ HunKai. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…


**Cast** : - Oh Sehun

( siswa SMA di tingkat 3)

- Kim Jongin/Kai

(Teman Sehun yang juga siswa SMA tingkat 3)

- Xi Luhan

(sebagai Kakak Sehun yang bekerja di sebuah perkantoran, Seoul)

- Park Sandara

(sebagai Noona pertama Kai)

- Kwon Yuri

(sebagai Noona kedua Kai)

**Genres : Romance, Drama, Humor, entahlah ._.**

**Rated **: T aja kali ya? xD *Tapi belu pasti juga xP

**Summary** : FF ini Spesial buat memeriahkan Ulang Tahun Makanae EXO K yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Oh SeHun jadi silahkan baca ! :D *nyengir gak jelas* | SeKai/ HunKai. Yaoi. BoyxBoy RnR please…

**Lengt **: -

**Warnings **: Yaoi, Boys Love, GaJe, Abal-abal, Garing, Abstrak, etc

**DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR !**

**DON'T COPAS !**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READERS ! OCCEY -_^)d ?**

Langsung saja !

.

Naughty B'Day

.

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat sesosok namja yang sedang duduk di meja belajarnya sedang melihat kalender yang berada disisi mejanya. Namja itu adalah Oh Sehun yang sebentar lagi akan berumur 18 tahun.

"Wah ini tanggal 11 April-kan? Berarti besok Ulang Tahunku, aku sudah tidak sabar" teriaknya senang, wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang akan mendapatkan mainan (excited).

"Luhan hyung memberi kado apa ya tahun ini?" sambil menerawang apa yang akan ia dapatkan.

"Kalau Kai nanti, memberi apa ya? Jangan sampai aku disuruh metraktirnya dulu baru ia mau memberi kado! Bisa habis uang sakuku!" mengingat tahun-tahun sebelumnya Sehun baru diberi Kai kado setelah Sehun mentraktir Kai terlebih dahulu. Kai adalah sahabat baik Sehun dari Taman Kanak-kanak sampai sekarang.

"SEHUNNAAA!" teriak dari sang kakak dari lantai bawah memanggil adiknya.

"Nae Luhan hyung! Ada apa?"

"Dicari Kai!"

"Nae, Aku segera turun!"

Sehun pun segera turun untuk menemui Kai dibawah namun saat menuruni tangga Sehun di cegat Luhan, Luhan langsung memeluk erat adik kesayangannya itu yang membuat Sehun bingung

"Selamat ulang tahun! Adikku yang manis" seru Luhan sambil mengacak rambut Sehun

"Hyung ulang tahunku besok bukan sekarang =="a " Kata Sehun agak kesal karena rambutnya acak-acakkan

"Besok aku ada tugas keluar kota selama seminggu jadi aku mengucapkannya sekarang!" jelas Luhan

"Mana kadonya?" Sehun menadahkan tangannya

"Di meja makan aku membungkusnya dengan kertas kado biru dan … Hah sudah jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus segera beres-beres, selamat ualng tahun sekali lagi!" tiba-tiba Luhan panic langsung meninggalkan Sehun menuju kamarnya. Sebelum ia masuk ke kamar ia berteriak

"Oh ya, Sehun!" menyembulkan kepalanya

"nae?"

"Kau tidak marahkan?"

"Tidak" menggeleng polos

"Yasudah kalau begitu"

Saat di depan Sehun celingukkan mencari Kai yang ingin bertemu dengannya. 'Tumben sekali Kai yang menemuinya duluan? Biasanya kalau mau bertemu, pasti Aku duluan yang menghampirinya dengan main ke rumahnya' batin Sehun heran. Namun bukannya bertemu Kai, Sehun malah dikagetkan dengan tidak elitnya oleh Kai yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

"YA!" menepuk pundak Sehun

"Huwaaa! Kau mengagetkanku tau! (menatap Kai kesal)" kaget Sehun

"Hehe mian" kata Kai cengengesan

"Tumben kemari, Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun menyelidik

"Ehm…" menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal "Ada restaurant di daerah Hongdae yang baru di buka jadi…"

"Jadi? Kau ingin mengajakku ke sana?"

"nae!" jawab Kai semangat

Sepertinya yang membuat sahabat baiknya ini semangat kelihatannya cuma makanan deh, pikir Sehun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku mau ganti baju dulu kau tunggu disini!"

"Ok-kay!"

Sehun pun segera melesat ke kamarnya. Saat menunggu Sehun, Kai bertemu dengan Luhan yang berpakaian rapi dan membawa koper besar keluar dari rumah.

"Luhan hyung mau kemana kog membawa koper?" Tanya Kai

"Aku ada tugas keluar kota selama seminggu" jelas Luhan

"Oh" Kai ber-Oh ria

"Oh ya, selama aku pergi kau bisa menginap disini menemani Sehun!"

**_Pim Pim_**

Suara klakson taxi yang di pesan oleh Luhan

"Aku pergi dulu nae? Titip Sehun ya!"

"Siap boss!"

Kai melambaikan tanganya mengantar kepergian Luhan, sampai taxi sudah tidak terlihat lagi. 'Sehun lama sekali sih!' batin Kai

"YA! Sehun! Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu!" teriak Kai kesal

Tak lama Sehun pun keluar. "Mian lama" kata Sehun melihat Kai yang tampak kesal

"Kau mengganti baju dimana sih?"

"Aku tadi terkunci di kamar mandi?"

"mwo? Bagaiman-" belum selesai Kai melanjutkan kalimatnya Sehun langsung menggandeng tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

"Kajja!" katanya dan Kai hanya pasrah saja

.

Sampai di Restaurant

.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun horror menatap Restaurant yang tepat di depannya

"nae! Kenapa?" Kai menatap Sehun

"K-kenapa ramai sekali?" katanya tak percaya 'bukankah restaurant ini bar di buka? Kenapa banyak sekali pengunjungnya?' pertanyaan demi pertanyaan Sehun latunkan dalam hatinya

"gak tau! Ayo masuk dan makan aku sudah lapar sekali!"

.

"Sehun kenapa nggak makan? Apa makanannya nggak enak?" Tanya Kai khawatir

"Enak kog! Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Kau makan belepotan!" kata Sehun tersenyum

"eh! Benarkah?" Kai mengambil tissue untuk mengelap wajahnya. Namun kalah cepat dengan Sehun, ia sudah mengarahkan tangannya kesudut bibir Kai, mengelapnya dengan ibu jarinya lalu ia jilati ibu jarinya tadi. Kai hanya tertegun melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan. Meskipun sudah berulang kali Sehun melakukan hal itu, Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini saat Sehun melakukannya wajahnya jadi panas dan detak jantungnya berdebar tak menentu. 'Ya tuhan apa aku benar-benar menyukai Sehun? Pada sahabatku sendiri?' batin Kai menatap Sehun

Setelah selesai makan. Mereka pun pulang dengan jalan kaki, di perjalan hanya hening yang menyelimuti. Sehun yang merasa ada yang aneh pun membuka pembicaraan, karena biasanya Kai itu cerewet. Membicarakan makanan yang baru ia makan, bagaimana rasannya, ukurannya, berapa porsi ia makan.

"Kai" panggil Sehun pelan

"…" tidak ada sautan

"Kai!" panggilnya sekali lagi namun agak keras

"…" masih tidak ada sautan

"Kim Jong In!" merasa tidak direspon Kai akhirnya ia berteriak juga

"ah!" tersadar dari lamunannya "Ada apa?"

"Kalau kau melamun lagi kau bisa menabrak pohon == "

"Ah jinjja? Haha!" tawan Kai hambar

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Sehun heran dengan Kai akhir-akhir ini

"ehm… Tidak apa-apa kog!" jawab Kai terkesan tidak meyakinkan

"Seminggu ini kau ada acara?" Sehun mengganti topic pembicaraan

"ehm" mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwalnya "sepertinya tidak, kenapa?"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selama seminggu kau harus menemaniku dan menginap dirumahku!" titah Sehun

"eh? Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Besok bawa barang-barangmu ke rumahku! Orang tuamu pasti memberi izin, ini kan bukan pertama kalinya kau menginap di rumahku? Soal Dara noona dan Yuri noona pasti juga gitu!" Sehun tak terbantahkan

"Tap tetap saja-"

"Pokoknya menginap ya menginap!"

"Sehun~" kata Kai memelas

Karena keasyikkan mengobrol mereka tidak menyadari bahwa awan mendung mengawasi(?) mereka. Dan sedetik kemudian hujan yang lebat pun turun.

Sampai di rumah Sehun mereka berdua basah kuyup karena tadi langsung menerjang hujan tanpa berteduh sama sekali.

'Untung saja Luhan hyung pergi, kalau tidak. Bisa habis aku di omelinya karena pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini' batin Sehun lega

"Ah! Kenapa harus hujan sih? Basah semua-kan!" keluh Kai mendapati dirirnya basah kuyup terkena air hujan. "Hatchiii…!" Kai bersin karena kedinginan.

Karena mereka sudah berteman lama jadi sekarang tidak heran mendapati Kai sudah berganti baju, memakai baju milik Sehun.

.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa bajunya tidak cocok denganku?" Tanya Kai bingung karena dari tadi Sehun terus menatapnya

"Cocok kog!"

"Lalu?"

"Hanya saja kau bertambah gemuk!"

"mwo? Jinjja? Aigo! Bagaimana bisa?" teriak Kai histeris sambil memegangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang dirasanya kelihatan gemuk

"Itu karena kau banyak makan!" kata Sehun cuek

"Kalau begitu aku harus diet!" Kata Kai bersungguh-sungguh sampai terlihat kobaran api di matanya *author Lebay*

"gak perlu!"

"Kenapa gak perlu?"

"Aku lebih suka Kai gemuk dari pada Kai kurus!" jawab Sehun enteng

"Kau mengejekku eoh?" kata Kai menyipitkan matanya memandang Sehun

"Aku lapar" kata Sehun menatap Kai

"lalu?" Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung

"Masakkan sesuatu untukku makan!"

"gak mau!" jawab Kai kesal

"Kenapa?"

"Kau menyebalkan!" berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun

"Eh! Mau kemana?"

"Mau menonton TV"

Sebenarnya sih Sehun bisa memasak, karena sudah di ajari Luhan, hyungnya. Tapi ia sedang malas masak hari ini jad ia memutuskan untuk…

"HUWAAA! Turunkan aku! Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!" bukannya menuruti Kai, Sehun menggendongnya ke dapur dan menurunkannya disana.

"Masakkan sesuatu untukku!"

"gak mau!" Kai masih bersikukuh dengan pendiriannya dengan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada

"gak mau-ya?" Sehun menampilkan smirk Devil andalannya yang membuat siapa saja merinding disco(?) ngeri melihatnya, tak terkecuali Kai. Tiba-tiba Kai menatap horror Sehun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Semakin Sehun mendekat, Kai semakin menjauh sampai punggung Kai menabrak tembok dan membuatnya terpojok, Sehun menghimpit tubuh Kai, mendekatkan wajahnya. Kai menutup matanya takut-takut membayangkan yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Ba-baiklah! Ak-aku masakkan!"

"Nah gitu dong!" ucap Sehun penuh kemenangan dengan smirk yang masih tercetak di wajah tampannya. Kai? Dia hanya berdecak kesal.

"YA!" teriak Kai

"Kenapa?" tanya Sehun

"Bagaimana aku bisa masak kalau kau masih menghimpitku =="

"oh iya" jawab Sehun salah tingkah sendiri, entah mengapa saat menghimpit Kai ia tak mau melepaskannya dan lupa keadaan.

.

Setelah makan malam

.

"Kai kau sudah menelpon noonamu, kalau kau menginap disini?" Tanya Sehun

"Belum, aku kan gak menginap! =3=) nanti kalau hujannya reda aku mau pulang!"

"Tapi ini sudah malam dan masih hujan Kai, kau kira hujannya akan reda jam berapa?"

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun betul namun saat di dekat Sehun rasanya Kai tidak dapat mengontrol jantungnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu aku saja yang bilang!"

.

Jam 10 KST, saat Kai dan Sehun menaikki tangga untuk tidur di kamar Sehun di lantai atas, tiba-tiba mati lampu dan sedetik kemudian terdengar sambaran petir yang menggelegar. Sontak membuat Kai kaget dan langsung memeluk Sehun dari belakang, Kai benar-benar ketakutan.

"S-sehun a-aku takut" kata Kai pelan masih memeluk Sehun yang membuat Sehun terkikik dalam gelap.

"YA! Kenapa malah tertawa" Kai memukul Sehun pelan karena kesal, dia ketakutan Sehun malah tertawa.

"Ternyata kau bisa takut juga ya?"

"YA! Jangan mengejekku!"

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kai.

JEEDDAAARRRR~~~~ Petir tak henti-hentinya menyambar, hujan yang semakin lebat dan di tambah mati lampu. Benar-benar suasana yang horror(?) yang membuat Kai semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sehun, menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Sehun (sebenarnya tinggi mereka berdua hampir sama, namun mereka saat ini masih ditangga dan Sehun dalam keadaan di depan Kai). Di kegelapan malam Kai dapat mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung Sehun yang berdebar begitu kencangnya, dan itu cukup membuatnya terkejut.

"S-sehun"

"Kau dapat mendengarnya eoh?"

Tiba-tiba lampu kembali menyala. Sehun menatap Kai dalam. Kai dibuat salah tingkah karena itu, mengingat mereka masih berpelukan. Kai tak berani menatap Sehun.

"S-sehun"

"Ehm?"

"Tolong lepaskan" mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sehun, namun Sehun tidak rela melepaskan Kai.

"Kim Jong In bisa kau tatap aku!" titah Sehun dengan suara tegas dan lantang. Takut-takut Kai menatap Sehun.

"Aku ini salah, kita sudah berteman dari kecil. Namun Kim Jong In mulai dari sekarang dan seterusnya mau-kah kau menjadi milikku?" Kata Sehun serius, terlihat dari tatapan matanya. Sontak pengakuan Sehun membuat mata Kai membulat, Kai tidak tau harus menjawab apa, tapi sejujurnya Kai juga ingin memiliki Sehun, tapi- karena melihat kesungguhan Sehun membuat Kai yakin dan akhirnya

"Aku mau" katanya pelan, wajahnya bener-benar sekarang

"Apa?" ucap Sehun mulai menggoda Kai

"ak-aku mau jadi milikkmu!" suaranya kali ini agak keras namun memelan saat mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"Aku tidak dengar! Ucapkan sekali lagi!"

"YA! Jangan menggodaku!" seru Kai kesal memukul dada Sehun pelan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, yang bisa membuat Sehun tergoda kemudian Sehun menatap Kai dengan smirk Devilnya.

"apa?" Kai menatap Sehun bingung

"Kau sudah menjadi milikku! Maka…" ucap Sehun menggantung kalimatnya

"Maka?" Kai tambah bingung

"Bolehkah?"

"Boleh apa?" Kai agak kesal "Jangan berbelit-belit katakana sa-" Belum sempat Kai melanjutkan perkataannya Sehun sudah menempelkan bibirnya membungkam mulut Kai yang ingin berbicara. Hanya mengecupnya pelan selama beberapa detik yang dan sukses membuat wajah Kai memerah seperti udang rebus yang tidak di sukai author *plakk abaikan

"Sehun"

"nae?"

"Ehm… kapan kau menyukaiku?"

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Tidak == ! Tentu saja kau harus menjawabnya =3= !" jawabnya, Sehun terkekeh kecil

"Ehm…Kapan ya? Kau sendiri?" kini giliran Sehun yang bertanya

Kai tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sehun wajahnya kini memerah kembali sebelum menjawab Sehun. "I-itu sejak… sejak kita SMA" jawab Kai lalu menundukkan wajahnya

"mwo? OoO jadi kau baru menyukaiku sejak kita SMA" jawab Sehun shock dengan jawaban yang di berikan Kai

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kai polos "Kau sendiri memang sejak kapan?"

"Sejak pertama kita bertemu!" jawab Sehun jujur

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kai dengan mata berbinar-binar

"nae"

"Benarkah?"

"nae!"

"Benar-kah?"

"nae!" agak kesal

"Benaar~kah?"

"Nae! Kai-ah! "

"Benarkah-benarkah?"

"Nae Kim Jong In!"

"Ben-"

"YA! Kim Jong In berapa 'benarkah' lagi yang akan kau tanyakan padaku dan harus ku jawab?" potong Sehun frustasi. Sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kai

"hehe!" tawa Kai

"Sehun"

"Apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun kesal

"Kapan kita tidur?" kata Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedari tadi mereka masih berada di tangga.

"Sekarang!" jawab Sehun lalu menggendong tubuh Kai ala _bridal style_

"Eh! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri tidak usah di gendong!"

Sehun sama sekali tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Kai, ia malah semakin kuat mengendongnya. Kai yang malu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun.

Kai dibaringkan Sehun perlahan di ranjangnya. Kai pun bergerak-gerak mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur. Saat Kai akan terlelap tidur tiba-tiba ia rasakan ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan ternyata Sehun memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kai-ah~" ucap Sehun manja sambil mengecup leher Kai sekilas yang membuat geli di buatnya

"Ada apa?" jawab Kai mengganti posisi menghadap Sehun

"Besokkan hari ulang tahunku jadi-"

Kai membelalakkan matanya, ia lupa kalau besok ulang tahun Sehun 'mati kau Kim Jong In! bagaimana kau bisa melupakan ulang tahun Sehun' batin Kai merutuki kebodohannya.

"Sebagai kadonya-" lagi-lagi Sehun menggantung kalimatnya

"Kadonya?"

"Aku mau minta-"

'Sehun suka sekali sih menggantungkan kalimatnya' batin Kai kesal

"Mau minta apa Sehun~~~~?" ucap Kai gemas karena Sehun terus berbelit-belit. Dengan segera Sehun enarik tubuh Kai, melenyapkan jarak antara mereka.

"Minta 'itu' boleh?"

"itu?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya

Tanpa aba-aba Kai mencium Sehun kilat lalu dengan polosnya ia bertanya "Sudahkan? Ayo tidur aku sudah ngantuk!" Kemudian berbalik memunggungi Sehun, namun dengan cepat Sehun mengubah posisi Kai menghadapnya kembali.

"Bukan 'itu' itu!"

"Lalu itu apa?"

"Itu!" menggerakkan alisnya naik turun sambil menampilkan smirk Devilnya

"Itu apa sih?"

"Setiap pasangan pasti melakukan 'itu'!"

"Berciuman maksudmu?" Tanya Kai, yang dia tau dan lihat dari kebanyakan pasangan pasti berciuman pada saat sedang berdua, tapi bukannya ia sudah melakukannya dengan Sehun tadi, bingung Kai.

"Bukan~~!" ucap Sehun yang akhirnya frustasi dengan kelola-an kekasihnya itu

"Lalu apa?"

Kai semakin bingung, namun saat melihat seringaian Sehun seketika ia sadar apa 'itu' yang di maksud Sehun.

"Aniyaaaa~" mendorong dada Sehun menjauh darinya "Yang benar saja kita baru jadian beberapa menit yang lalu dan kau sudah mau minta 'itu'?" kata Kai tak percaya, masih mendorong Sehun

"Tapi kau kan sudah jadi milikku! Lagipula kan untuk kado ulang tahunku, Kai!" bela Sehun

"Tapi tetap saja!" masih meronta-ronta dan menjauhkan Sehun darinya

"Ayolah Kai~….. ya-ya… ya~?" memohon seperti anak kecil saat meminta hadiah dari orang tuanya. Kai pun berpikir lama dan akhirnya…

"huh baiklah" dengan berat hati Kai menyerah juga

"Yey…!" sorak Sehun senang

Tanpa menunggu lama…

~TBC~

Yeyyy ^O^)/ …

Akhirnya author bisa menge-post FF SeKai lagi *menangis terharu T^T)/ sambil mengibarkan bendera kebesaran SeKai shipper*

Mian kalau nanggung (bow) soalnya lagi kekurangan Imajinasi u,u *gara-gara banyak ulangan*

Reviewnya di tungggu ~^0^)~


End file.
